


You Set My Heart on Fire

by xxkamenrider69xx



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkamenrider69xx/pseuds/xxkamenrider69xx
Summary: Galo and Lio bond over pizza.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	You Set My Heart on Fire

After the Promare disappeared from his universe, Lio felt like he had nowhere to go. His family had long abandoned him ever since he had awoken to be a Burnish, home long gone. Luckily, out of the goodness of his heart, Galo had let him live in his apartment free of charge. He had a decent amount of space anyway, and he wasn’t just going to abandon a victim of the Burnish. Especially if that victim was now his boyfriend.

Eventually, Galo invited Lio to visit the Burnin Rescue station and meet the rest of the team on Valentine's Day, despite Lio’s initial hesitance.

“I just tried to kill them a couple months ago, Galo.”

“Oh, come on, that’s in the past! We haven’t had any work in days! It’s a lot more boring now that we just put out fires…”

“And how am I supposed to help with that?”

“Well…” Galo commented as he lifted up Lio’s chin slightly with his hand. “By keeping me company, of course.”

Lio’s cheeks flushed as he bashfully looked away from Galo’s eyes. His charm made him putty in his hand almost every time. 

“F-fine,” Lio stuttered as he slightly pushed him away out of embarrassment. 

“It’s set then! Come on, I’ll take you there with me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galo slammed the door open to the Burnin Rescue headquarters. The room was somewhat messy because of the team’s recent laziness. Lio was hiding behind him.

“What are you in such a hyper mood for, Galo?” Lucia questioned, tinkering at a strange device.

“Do you even need to ask why he’s hyper?” Remi said.

“Everyone, I want you to meet my dear partner, Lio Fotia!” he loudly declared, holding his arms out across from him to give Lio a spectacular introduction.

“Um...is this your imaginary friend?” Lucia teased, noticing him obviously hiding.

Galo looked next to him, realizing that Lio was missing. He glanced back to see Lio awkwardly standing behind him.

“Oh, Lio, come on out!” Galo teasingly called out.

Lio realized that his weak cover was blown, as he walked out from behind Galo with a sigh.

“Ok, now everyone, meet my dear partner, Lio!”

He shyly waved.

“Oh, you’re that Burnish victim that helped send the Promare back to its own dimension! Thanks for giving us a hand!” Ignis complimented, shaking Lio’s hand.

“Thanks,” he said with a slight smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“And I want to thank your team personally. For still wanting to help me, despite me being a Burnish.” He was obviously flustered from the compliment.

“I can understand why you picked him, Galo. He sure is cute,” Lucia jested. 

“Hell yea! That’s my boyfriend!” Galo shouted out in response, fists now raised in the air.

“Yea…” Remi and Ignis replied, confused and surprised. The two hadn’t even picked up on the fact that they were dating.

“Well, now that company’s over, this is an excuse to get out of this place! It’s around noon anyway. Anyone down for some lunch? I skipped breakfast,” Lucia questioned.

“Pizza sound good? I’m running out of ideas,” Ignis lazily suggested.

“Sounds epic! This is gonna be so awesome, Lio!” Galo cheered, draping his shoulder around his boyfriend.

Lio was actually somewhat intrigued to go out to eat with the team. He had never tried “pizza” before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team went to their usual pizza joint. The staff knew them so well that they didn’t even have to put in their orders. The ex-Burnish employee was re-hired, as he prepared their order as soon as possible. 

“So, Lio, any plans for the future?” Ignis questioned.

Lio glanced down at the table. He didn’t actually think he had to worry about his future when he was rebelling against the government, assuming that was his eternal destiny. His family and old life were obviously no longer an option, but he also knew that he couldn’t just live off of Galo forever. He didn’t want to be a leech.

“Well, he can work with us, of course!” Galo yelled.

“Galo...you know that’s not possible. There’s no way I can be a firefighter,” Lio responded with a tinge of sadness.

“Why not?” he questioned back with a smile on his face. “You had the smarts and the guts to organize a whole Burnish group. That proves there’s nothing you can’t do if you put your mind to it.”

“Yea...maybe…” Lio replied. He pondered if Galo actually had a point. 

Would I really be able to become a firefighter one day with him if I actually put my mind to it? Or is Galo simply saying this to make me feel better, Lio thought to himself. 

"You're better than you give yourself credit for," Galo softly told Lio, as he held his hand and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, Galo."

"You know, there might be openings soon in other departments at headquarters. I'd say give it a shot if you're willing to go to training," Ignis suggested. 

Just as their conversation ended, their food came. 

"So is this dish…pizza?" Lio asked, looking at the open box in front of Galo. 

"Mm…mhm!" Galo ate a whole slice in almost one bite, grossing out Lio. 

He held a pizza slice out for him to bite.

"Say aaah," Galo teased. 

Lio snapped his head away from the pizza out of embarrassment, but eventually took a small bite. 

His face lit up with joy as he tasted it. 

"Good, right?"

"It's…amazing. I love it," Lio said. 

"Almost as much as you love me?"

"I'll never love anything as much as you," he said, hugging him with a warm smile. 


End file.
